Blue Fire
by Sonicgurl2
Summary: Its just a normal day when everything goes horribly wrong. Will Sonic be able to save his friends? Will he ever find out the secrets of Blue Fire?


OK, just so you know Flame is my fried xxkdizzlexx's character (CHECK OUT HER WINDWAKER STORY: Secrets in the Wind) ANNNND She likes Sonic and vise versa. No Flamming, constructive critizism is welcome. And if I add more fan chars I'll describe them in the chapter they apear in. Flame: Fox, girl, 16, controls fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot day and Flame had decided to spend it watching T.V. with a fan and a bottle of water. When the show paused and the screen announcing the T.V. was turning off due to three hours of inactivity popped up, she decided she had been sitting long enough. Reaching over to turn off the fan, she noticed her reflection in the T.V. screen. Her black bangs were frizzy and askew much like the rest of her appearance. All her yellow fur seemed to be going the wrong way. She tried smoothing it out with her hand, but decided the only thing that would work would be a shower.

Slowly she got up, putting her water on the coffee table, and made her way to the bathroom. Just as she was about to turn the handle there was a sudden knock on the front door. She moaned slightly as answering the door would mean more walking and less cold showering. Nonetheless she made it all the way down the hallway and to the living room with out having a heat stroke.

She opened the door suddenly quite conscious of her just woken up appearance when she saw who it was.

"Hey," a lively voice said, "what's up?" The blue hedgehog had apparently invited himself in as he waltzed past Flame and plopped down on the couch.

"Hi Sonic," Flame said blushing trying hard to make her fur look at least half taken care of. She sat down on the couch next to him expecting him to announce why he has come, but he was more interested in polishing his shoe.

"Not to sound rude or anything," Flame said slightly annoyed by his shoe polishing, "I mean, usually people have reasons for showing up unexpectedly" she added smiling so she didn't seem too harsh, she wasn't mad just slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right" Sonic said putting his foot on the ground and turning to face her, "I was bored." He picked his foot up and continued polishing. Sighing Flame stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Chili dog?" Flame yelled picking one up, knowing the answer would be yes.

'That would be great!" She heard Sonic yelled back his voice mixing with the sound of the T.V. he had turned on and switched to the news.

Flame busied herself putting the cold chilidog into the microwave when she heard Sonic gasp and get off the couch. Quickly she ran to the living room, the sight of Sonic halfway out the front door meeting her eyes.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" She yelled making him stop and turn to her a look of worry in his eyes.

"Time Square," he replied obviously not wanting to explain himself.

"Why?" Flame asked again, loudly trying to enforce herself.

"I don't know," Sonic, answered a sincere look in his eyes, "they don't know what's happening." With this he sped off in a blue blur, leaving Flame wondering.

Quickly she went back into the living room and began watching the T.V. Sonic had failed to turn off when he left.

A blonde news reporter shared the same worried face Sonic had shown while he was leaving. The woman was talking quickly and quietly, so much that Flame had to lean forward to hear what she was saying.

"It seems all the power but the power to this station has been cut off by some dark figure that has been seen all around time square. We don't know the exact count but there have been several eyewitnesses of a dark furred hedgehog around time square. Contrary to earlier beliefs the figure was proven not to be Shadow the Hedgehog as he was seen confronting the figure in an ally way not far from the capitol building. An eyewitness reveals that upon Shadow asking what this mysterious hedgehog was doing the figure replied simply by saying "Looking" then disappeared in what seemed to be black wind. In addition to cutting off all power to time square there have been reports of several murders all of which the hedgehog has committed or has been seen close too. Authorities are doing there best, please stay in your hom-"

Suddenly the newscaster was cut short and the screen went blank. Flame stood for a second a horrified look on her face when the screen flickered revealing the dark figure in the place the woman had just been. The lighting had been changed so the hedgehogs face was kept in shadow. Behind the desk the wall was splattered with blood and from beneath the desk a limp hand could be seen.

The figure chuckled deeply and began to speak in a voice similar to Shadow's.

"As my friend has just told you, I am looking." Flame shuddered at the sound of his voice, she felt as if he was standing right behind her.

"You may all be wondering what I am looking for and I am here, finally, to tell you. I'm looking, not for something, but for someone. But I need not look any longer for I know now the whereabouts of your weakness. You know where to go to find me. Sonic the Hedgehog. "

The T.V. flashed red and turned off. Flame backed up a step a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Sonic?_ She thought _He's looking for SONIC?_ She sat down trying to catch her breath. How could it be that such a normal day could turn into something so horrifying?

There was a loud crack suddenly coming from her kitchen. Flame jumped with a start and turned to look into the room. He heart stopped. There stood the same shadowy figure that has just been staring at her through the T.V. screen.

"Hello, Flame." The figure said not moving or attempting to get closer to her. She had to try hard to keep from screaming but instead tried to speak.

"W-who are you?" She stammered out half wanting to run, half wanting to learn more.

"You'll find out in good time my dear," he said his teeth seeming to glow in the darkness as he smirked. "Now, though" he said taking a step forward, "you must come with me, I'm afraid."

"No," Flame said backing up hardly believing what she was hearing. She tripped over her footrest and fell to the floor looking into the figures now well lighted face. He had deep ruby eyes and a sickening smile. His fur was almost completely black for the exception of a blue symbol on his chest in the shape of some Chinese symbol. Flame looked up in horror as he came closer, his face seeming very familiar to her for reasons she did not know.

"No!" she yelled again coming to her senses and trying to blast a fireball at him, but nothing came from her outstretched hand. She tried again becoming more panicked, as again there was no result. She looked up into the dark red eyes as he chuckled.

"You can't use your powers when around me, my dear, a bit of a disadvantage wouldn't you say? For I can still use mine." He made a circular motion with his hands and the shadows from the kitchen, previously used to hide his face, rushed into the room and around Flame like ropes. He chuckled as she struggled against the shadows, but to no avail.

"You were going after Sonics' weakness!" Flame yelled as she continued to struggle.

"Don't you see, my dear?" He asked picking her up into his arms against her struggling. "You are his weakness." She looked up at him finally understanding what he meant.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a panting blue hedgehog.

"Flame!" He yelled dashing into the room his hand reaching out to her. He barely touched her face when there was a sudden gust of wind and shadow.

When the darkness cleared Sonic was standing alone his hand still in the air, where, just moments ago, Flames face had been.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVEIW YES YOU! REVEIW!


End file.
